


Payment Type (Please Select)

by Dirty_Corza



Series: corza's weird shit prompt fills [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: For the prompt: Fenhanders kissesAnders schemes to make his lover and her best friend happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



"I think he'd be down for it, is all I'm saying." Anders said, giving Hawke a shrug. "Have you tried asking him?"

Mayra gave a huff, shaking her head. "Have I tried asking one of my best friends if he wanted to make out with my boyfriend who he gets in endless fights with, and maybe me as well, no matter if we had a thing in the past or not? No, I haven't."

Anders rolled his eyes, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "Why not ask tonight, at wicked grace?"

She sighed, turning toward him, letting her arms slip around his waist. "I value him as a friend, Anders, I don't- I don't want him to feel pressured into this."

"And you think the question coming from you...?"

"I'd worry about him only saying yes because we have a history together."

"And if I asked him to kiss me, and he said yes? With you not mentioned at all?"

Mayra paused, giving Anders a shrewd look. "You have a plan."

"I might," he said with a grin. "Do I have your permission?"

She paused for a moment, before giving a nod, and pushing herself up to her tiptoes to give him a light kiss. "You do."

\- - -

Anders gave a sigh as he lost yet another hand to Fenris, making a show of emptying his pockets. "It would seem I don't have any more coin on me. Could I convince you to take some... other form of payment?"

Fenris paused, giving Anders a scrutinizing look before giving a slight nod. "Depends what you have in mind, Mage."

"I was thinking, maybe a kiss?" Anders gave a wink with his suggestion, his hand under the table giving Mayra's a light squeeze.

There was a pause, everyone at the table clearly eagerly waiting to hear Fenris' answer. "Very well, come and give me my winnings," he said at long last, beckoning Anders to him.

 

Anders was standing almost before Fenris had finished speaking, ignoring the shocked laughter of most of the table as he sauntered over to where the warrior sat, casually sitting on his lap before leaning in for a soft kiss.

Mayra was the first to moan, though, a surprised sound caught in her throat as she watched them, eyes widening as green eyes met her own brown ones, Fenris sliding a hand into Anders hair to keep his head tilted just so so he could keep eye contact with Mayra while the two of them kissed.

"Well then," Isabella finally spoke up, setting the cards she had been shuffling onto the table. "I think that's our cue to say goodnight. Come on, Kitten, Varric. Let's hit up the Hanged Man for a round of drinks and let them... Get to it."

All Mayra could do was give a soft nod in acknowledgement as the others filed out of the kitchen, leaving her alone with the men, eyes still locked with Fenris'. Once the door was firmly shut behind the last of their friends, he broke off the kiss, letting Anders pull away panting.

"Anders said, if he asked, it meant you would be... amiable to further relations," Fenris' deep voice nearly echoed in the now empty kitchen.

Mayra gave a breathless laugh, giving her lover a glance. "I knew he'd been scheming."

Anders merely gave a hum of pleasure, turning to look over his shoulder at her. "Well, aren't you going to kiss him?"


End file.
